DON'T PLAY WITH ME!
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: Kedatangan seseorang yang misterius membuat kehidupan Ai dan Conan berubah secara drastis. Dia mencoba membantu mereka dalam menyelesaikan masalah yang belum terselesaikan hingga kini. Menumpas BO dan mengembalikan tubuh mereka seperti semula. Namun Conan tak begitu menyukai orang itu, karena tanpa sadar dia sudah merebut sesuatu yang berharga darinya. /(?) x Shi x Shin/CHAP. 3 UP!
1. Kedatangan Orang Tak Terduga

**DON'T PLAY WITH ME!**

**By :**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST :**

**\- L Lawliet**

**\- Shiho M/Ai H**

**\- Shinichi K/Conan E**

**.**

**GENRE : Comfort/Hurt, Romance, Crime**

**.**

**RATED : T _possible_ M (Buat jaga-jaga)**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Detektif Conan © Gosho Aoyama**

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba &amp; Takeshi Obata**

**Ide cerita milik Author (^_^)**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : TYPO, OOC _may be_, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Kedatangan seseorang yang misterius membuat kehidupan Ai dan Conan berubah secara drastis. Dia mencoba membantu mereka dalam menyelesaikan masalah yang belum terselesaikan hingga kini. Menumpas BO dan mengembalikan tubuh mereka seperti semula. Namun Conan tak begitu menyukai orang itu, karena tanpa sadar dia sudah merebut sesuatu yang berharga darinya. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca &amp; Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 **

**KEDATANGAN ORANG TAK TERDUGA**

**x x x**

* * *

"Pokoknya aku tak mau tahu, kau harus segera menyelesaikan antidote itu. Aku sudah tak tahan terperangkap dalam tubuh kecil ini. Aku ingin segera kembali menjadi Shinichi Kudo, seorang detektif SMA terkenal yang selalu memecahkan berbagai kasus dengan sempurna. Dan yang terpenting aku ingin segera kembali bersama dengan Ran, wanita yang sangat berarti bagi hidupku. Kau mengerti kan, Haibara?" Tatapan mata bocah lelaki berkacamata itu nampak berkilat-kilat menunjukkan emosi sembari mengguncang kasar kedua bahu gadis berambut pirang strawberry dihadapannya.

"Pergilah! Jangan muncul dihadapanku untuk sementara waktu sampai antidote nya selesai. Mengerti?" Ucap Ai dengan nada tajam dan datar.

"Oi oi Haibara, kau—" Perkataan Conan dengan cepat dipotong oleh Ai.

"Aku janji akan segera menyelesaikannya. Percayalah Tuan Detektif! Kehidupan sempurnamu akan segera kembali." Nada suara Ai terkesan dingin melebihi es. Wajahnya datar tak berekspresi, hal itu membuat Conan bergidik ngeri.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu." Ucap Conan sedikit bernada tinggi.

**BLAMM**

Suara pintu tertutup begitu keras. Dia keluar ruangan dengan wajah kesal dan marah. Profesor Agasa yang baru saja memasuki rumah mengerutkan dahi melihat wajah Conan yang tampak berantakkan seraya bertanya: "Kau kenapa Shinichi-kun?"

"Aku tak apa-apa." Jawab Conan malas menjelaskan semua. Dia memilih untuk pulang tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Profesor Agasa yang mengajaknya untuk makan malam bersama seperti biasanya.

"Pasti mereka bertengkar lagi." Ucap Profesor Agasa sembari menghela nafas berat.

Di dalam laboratorium bawah tanah, Ai terlihat berantakkan dengan air mata yang terus mengalir deras membasahi wajah putihnya. Ucapan Conan tadi sangat menusuk serta menyakiti hatinya. Dia selalu menangis di belakang semua orang, menampakkan kerapuhan dan kelemahan yang ada pada dirinya.

Selama ini dia sudah berusaha keras menyembunyikan sisi rapuhnya dari semua orang. Berusaha terlihat tegar, kuat, dan berani. Memasang topeng di wajahnya agar tak ada siapapun yang bisa membaca dan memahami bagaimana kondisi dia yang sebenarnya. Biarlah dia sendiri yang merasakan semua, biarlah dia yang menyimpan semua, tanpa harus membaginya kepada orang lain.

"Tenang saja Kudo-kun, aku akan segera menyelesaikannya. Dan kau akan segera kembali pada kehidupanmu yang sempurna itu." Ucap Ai dengan suara lemah dan bergetar merasakan sakit di dalam dadanya.

Dia menelungkupkan tubuh mungilnya diatas tempat tidur. Memejamkan mata sejenak sampai perasaannya sedikit membaik.

**TOK**

**TOK**

**TOK**

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Ai-kun … Ayo kita makan malam dulu!" Ajak Profesor Agasa sedikit berteriak dari luar agar suaranya terdengar. Namun tak ada respon. Ai tak ingin menjawabnya. Dia tak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun ketika keadaannya sedang berantakkan.

Begitu menyedihkan.

Dia tak ingin Profesor mengetahuinya. Terlebih hal ini dikarenakan oleh seorang detektif tak peka yang telah berulang kali membuatnya menangis seperti ini.

"Apa kau sudah tidur, Ai-kun?" Tanya Profesor Agasa mengecek apakah gadis kecil itu tak mendengar ucapannya ataukah memang sudah terlelap di dalam sana.

Ai tetap diam.

"Ah sepertinya dia sudah tidur. Ya sudahlah." Ucap Profesor Agasa seraya pergi menuju ruang makan untuk menikmati makan malamnya seorang diri.

"Maafkan aku, Profesor." Gumam Ai sendu.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Tck, wanita bermata setan itu benar-benar membuatku emosi saja." Gerutu Conan meluapkan kekesalannya sembari menendang kaleng minuman di jalanan ke sembarang tempat.

"Uh …" Desis seseorang terkena tendangan kaleng Conan.

"Ah gomen, aku tak sengaja." Ucap Conan membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan berharap orang tersebut tidak marah.

"….."

"Eh?" Conan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat orang yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

Seorang lelaki berambut raven hitam, berekspresi datar namun terkesan polos dengan sebuah lollypop besar di tangan. Dia memakai kaos putih berlengan panjang dipadu celana jeans panjang berwarna biru. Terdapat lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya yang bulat besar. Kulitnya putih pucat seperti mayat.

Aneh dan sedikit seram.

Dia itu manusia normal ataukah hantu?

Itulah kesan pertama yang ada di dalam pikiran Conan.

"Shinichi Kudo-san …" Ucap lelaki aneh itu membuat mata Conan terbelalak terkejut. "Tolong antarkan saya ke rumah Prof. Agasa! Bisa?" Pintanya menambah keterkejutan bocah berkacamata yang masih berdiri mematung disana.

"Si-siapa kau sebenarnya? Bagaimana kau mengetahui hal yang seharusnya hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengetahuinya? Dan apa tujuanmu ke rumah Prof. Agasa? Kau bukan seorang penjahat atau mata-mata kan?" Cecar Conan menanyakan hal yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Saya L, seorang detektif." Hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut lelaki bermata panda itu.

"L? Detektif? Aku baru mendengar nama seorang detektif seperti itu." Conan terlihat berpikir, matanya menatap L intens seolah mencari tahu sesuatu.

"Kita bicara lebih banyak nanti di rumah Prof. Agasa, bagaimana?" Tawar L santai—mengemut lollypopnya.

"Hn, baiklah." Ucap Conan setelah beberapa pertimbangan sebelumnya. "Ayo pergi!" Dia membutar tubuhnya, berjalan kembali menuju rumah Prof. Agasa—diikuti oleh L.

'Prof. Agasa pasti bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Aku harus segera mengetahuinya.' Batin Conan diliputi rasa keingintahuan yang sangat besar.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**= Kediaman Prof. Agasa =**

"Ka-kau …" Ucap Ai sangat terkejut saat melihat orang yang datang bersama dengan Conan.

"Hai." Sapa L santai—mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Haibara, kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Conan seolah tak percaya.

"Ikut aku!" Ai menarik tangan L masuk ke dalam tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Conan.

"Ishh … Apa-apaan dia? Aku tak dihiraukannya." Dengus Conan merasa kesal dan marah. Dia memutuskan untuk menemui Prof. Agasa dan menanyakan kejelasan tentang semua hal yang tak dimengertinya.

Prof. Agasa yang saat itu sedang bersantai di kamarnya merasa terkejut mendengar suara pintu terbuka dengan begitu keras dan kasar. Muncullah sosok Conan berjalan masuk ke dalam seraya duduk di sofa. Dia mendengus kesal kemudian berkata: "Profesor, sebenarnya apa yang kau dan Haibara sembunyikan dariku? Cepat katakan semuanya sekarang!"

"Apa maksudmu Shinichi-kun? Aku tak mengerti." Ucap Prof. Agasa sembari mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Wajahnya memperlihatkan kebingungan.

"Ceritakan mengenai Lelaki bernama L itu? Mengapa dia mengetahui begitu banyak hal mengenai rahasia kita?" Tanya Conan berwajah serius.

"L? Siapa dia? Aku sungguh tak mengerti maksudmu Shinichi-kun." Prof. Agasa berjalan mendekat—duduk disamping Conan.

"Tck, lalu mengapa dia mengenalmu? Bahkan tadi dia memintaku untuk mengantarnya kemari."

"Sungguh aku tak tahu apapun mengenai hal yang kau katakan itu. Bahkan aku sama sekali tak mengenal lelaki yang kau sebutkan."

"Hm, berarti Haibara lah yang mengetahui semuanya. Arrghh … Gadis itu benar-benar…" Erang Conan merasa frustasi sembari meremas rambutnya sendiri.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Prof. Agasa semakin bingung.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**= Laboratorium Bawah Tanah =**

Mereka duduk berhadapan dan saling menatap. Tatapan Ai yang dingin dan menakutkan, sedangkan tatapan L datar dan polos.

"Apa tujuanmu datang kemari?" Tanya Ai tajam dan to the point.

Tak perlu bertanya hal lain seperti 'bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui keberadaanku dalam keadaan tubuh mengecil seperti ini?' atau 'hal apa saja yang sudah kau ketahui mengenai BO dan APTX 4869?' Semua itu sungguh tak perlu ditanyakan pada orang seperti L. Banyak akses dan anak buahnya yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru dunia bisa digunakan untuk mencari tahu hal tersebut tanpa dia harus turun tangan sendiri.

"Saya hanya ingin membantu Shiho-san." Jawab L santai.

"Kembalilah ke Amerika! Anggap saja waktu itu aku tak pernah mengatakan hal apapun padamu. Lagipula aku—"

"Saya akan tetap disini hingga semuanya selesai. Dan Shiho-san ikut kembali bersama saya ke Amerika." Ucap L memotong perkataan Ai.

"Tck, apa-apaan itu? Jangan bilang kau menganggap serius apa yang aku katakan waktu itu? Aku hanya bercanda. Kau tak usah menganggapnya serius. Jadi lebih baik kau kembali saja ke Amerika." Ucap Ai dingin tanpa memperlihatkan wajah yang ramah sedikitpun.

"Saya tak suka bercanda. Jadi saya anggap candaan Shiho-san itu adalah benar." Ucap L tegas membuat Ai bergidik ngeri mendengarnya.

'Aku sungguh tak menyangka dia akan menganggap serius semua yang aku katakan waktu itu.' Batin Ai.

"Saya akan menyelesaikan apa yang telah saya mulai, dan kembali setelah semua selesai. Saya harap Shiho-san tidak mengingkari janji." Ucap L dengan ekspresi berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tatapannya tajam dan penuh ancaman, membuat Ai menelan ludah seketika.

'Tck, sial. Sepertinya aku salah besar bermain-main dengan Lelaki ini.' Ujar Ai dalam hati.

"Saya sudah mengetahui semuanya. Mengenai BO, APTX 4869, Shinichi-san dan Shiho-san yang menjadi kecil, serta—" Perkataan L segera dipotong oleh Ai.

"Iya iya. Kau tak perlu mengatakan semuanya. Bagi orang sepertimu hal-hal begitu sangat mudah diketahui bukan?" Ucap Ai dengan nada sarkastik.

"Shiho-san terlalu pandai memuji." Ucap L memperlihatkan senyum manisnya.

"Tck, aku tidak sedang memujimu. _Baka_." Gerutu Ai merasa kesal menghadapi lelaki yang satu ini.

L hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan. Hanya saja jika kau berlaku hal yang membuatku semakin dalam masalah atau orang-orang disekelilingku terkena masalah, maka aku akan membunuhmu." Ancam Ai dengan nada tajam penuh kesungguhan.

"Shiho-san tenang saja. Justru saya akan membantu. Semuanya akan selesai, percayalah!" Ucap L tanpa keraguan.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**= Ruang Tamu =**

"Apaaaa?" Ucap Conan dan Prof. Agasa bersamaan ketika mendengar perkataan Ai yang terakhir.

Dia telah menceritakan semua hal mengenai L dan tujuannya datang kesini. Bagaimana pertama kali dia bertemu di Amerika saat dirinya masih menjadi Shiho hingga terakhir waktu mereka berpisah. Namun ada satu hal yang tak diceritakan, biarlah hanya mereka saja yang mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau akan mengizinkannya tinggal di rumahmu untuk sementara waktu?" Tanya Ai untuk kedua kalinya pada Conan.

"Kenapa harus di rumahku? Kau bisa tinggal di hotel atau penginapan kan?" Conan melemparkan pertanyaan pada L.

"Agar saya lebih bisa mengawasi Shiho-san dengan mudah. Tadinya saya meminta untuk tinggal disini, tapi Shiho-san tidak mengizinkannya." Ucap L seraya meminum segelas teh manis yang telah disediakan diatas meja.

Ai mendelik kearah L. Namun lelaki itu tak menghiraukan, dia terlalu asyik menikmati minuman ditangannya.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh tinggal di rumahku." Akhirnya Conan menyetujui. Dia lebih memilih untuk mengizinkan L tinggal di rumahnya, dibanding tinggal di rumah Prof. Agasa. Entah mengapa dia tak menyukai hal tersebut. Apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa L datang jauh-jauh ke Jepang hanya untuk membantu Ai menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan BO.

Seberapa jauhkah hubungan L dan Ai?

Mengapa L sangat bersikeras untuk membantu Ai?

Tak mungkin jika hanya hubungan pertemanan saja diantara mereka? Pasti ada hal yang lebih dari sekedar hubungan seperti itu.

Lalu hubungan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka?

Berbagai pertanyaan bermunculan dalam pikiran Conan. Berbagai analisis pun dia lakukan demi memahami dan mengungkap segala macam tanya yang berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya.

"Shiho-san, saya lapar. Bolehkah saya mendapatkan beberapa makanan manis disini?" Pinta L dengan tatapan polos nan lucu membuat Conan dan Prof. Agasa sweatdrop, sedangkan Ai hanya mendengus seraya melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur untuk mengambil apa yang diminta L. Sedikitnya dia sudah mengetahui dan mengenal pribadi L, meski masih banyak hal yang misterius pada lelaki itu.

'Lelaki ini benar-benar membuatku sedikit takut. Seorang Ai Haibara, gadis bermata setan itu bisa tunduk dan menurut saja dengan ucapannya. Sungguh menakutkan!' Batin Conan.

'Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Kuharap kedatangan lelaki ini benar-benar akan membantu Ai-kun dan Shinichi-kun.' Batin Prof. Agasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**Xoper DN dan DC. Unik banget jika Ai/Shiho berpasangan dengan seorang L. Makanya aku mencoba membuat ff ini. Triangle love antara L, Shiho, dan Shinichi sepertinya akan terlihat manis.**

**Entahlah character mereka disini OOC atau tidak, hanya readers yang bisa menilai.**

**Tolong review nya minna-san :)**

**Arigatou ne. #Membungkuk**


	2. Guru Baru Di SD Teitan

**GENRE : Comfort/Hurt, Romance, Crime**

**.**

**RATED : T _possible_ M (Buat jaga-jaga)**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Detektif Conan © Gosho Aoyama**

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba &amp; Takeshi Obata**

**Don't Play With Me! © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : TYPO, OOC, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca &amp; Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**GURU BARU DI SD TEITAN**

**x x x**

* * *

"_Ohayou _Haibara." Sapa Conan malas. Dia sungguh kehilangan mood nya pagi ini, mungkin untuk hari ke depannya juga. Dikarenakan kedatangan Lelaki bernama L, yang dengan mudah masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Bahkan dia pun akan ikut andil dalam kasusnya dengan BO.

Hal itu menjadi sesuatu yang baik atau burukkah bagi Conan? Entahlah diapun tak tahu.

"_Ohayou_." Balas Ai tak kalah malasnya. Dia menguap lebar—seperti biasanya. Selalu terlihat tak bersemangat dan kelelahan.

Sepertinya mereka melupakan pembicaraan dan pertengkaran yang terjadi semalam. Dan berbicara seperti biasanya lagi.

"Eh bagaimana bisa kau mengenal lelaki aneh itu?" Tanya Conan masih penasaran.

"Bukankah aku sudah menceritakan semuanya semalam? Apa sekarang ini Tuan Detektif sudah pelupa seperti orang tua?" Ucap Ai sarkastik.

"Oi oi! Aku hanya masih penasaran saja dengannya. Apa dia bisa dipercaya? Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya dia itu mata-mata dari BO? Atau jangan-jangan dia pen—" Ucapan Conan dipotong oleh Ai.

"Dugaanmu itu terlalu berlebihan, Kudo-kun. Aku mengenalnya, dia adalah orang yang baik dan polos. Jadi tidak mungkin benar semua dugaanmu itu." Bantah Ai membela L, membuat Conan semakin kesal.

"Kau menyukainya, Haibara?" Tiba-tiba saja Conan bertanya seperti itu.

"Kalau iya, kenapa? Dia itu lebih manis dan keren dibandingkan dirimu." Ucap Ai bernada mengejek dengan seringai khasnya—berjalan mendahului Conan.

"Oi oi! Aishh …" Dengus Conan merasa sangat kesal. Dadanya seakan bergemuruh, entahlah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yang jelas, dia sangat membenci lelaki bernama L itu.

Lho kenapa dia jadi membenci L?

Dia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun kan?

Entahlah, Conan pun tak mengetahui alasannya.

"Conan-kun, ayo cepat! Nanti kita terlambat." Ucap Ayumi setengah berteriak.

"Conan, kau terlalu lambat." Ucap Mitsuhiko agak keras agar terdengar.

"Dia malah berdiam diri disana. Haduh …" Ucap Genta melihat Conan yang masih berdiri mematung—jauh tertinggal dari ketiga temannya yang sudah ada di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Dia memang lambat melebihi siput. Bahkan melebihi kakek tua berumur 100 tahun." Ejek Ai yang kini sudah menyusul mereka.

Mereka tertawa bersama mendengar ucapan Ai. Conan mengernyitkan dahi melihat mereka seperti menertawakan sesuatu yang sangat lucu. Dia berlari menghampiri anak-anak itu.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" Tanya Conan setelah sampai di gerbang sekolah.

"RAHASIA." Jawab ketiga anak itu begitu kompak. Sedangkan Ai hanya menyeringai membuat Conan menelan ludah.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah anak-anak, duduk yang tertib. Sebentar lagi kalian akan kedatangan guru baru. Mulai sekarang dia yang akan menggantikan Sensei mengajar disini, sekaligus dialah yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian. Sensei harap kalian bersikap baik ya." Ujar Eisuke Sensei dengan wajah sendu mengingat ini adalah hari terakhir dia berbicara dan bertemu dengan mereka. Karena dia akan pergi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan sekolah mengambil gelar lebih tinggi.

"Siapa guru baru itu Eisuke-sensei?"

"Apa dia galak?"

"Dia lelaki atau perempuan?"

Banyak pertanyaan yang dilontarkan para murid. Membuat Eisuke Sensei kewalahan menjawab setiap pertanyaan mereka.

**CKLEKK**

Pintu kelas terbuka. Menampilkan sosok yang membuat semua orang tertegun, terutama Ai dan Conan. Mereka bahkan membulatkan mata ketika melihatnya.

"Nah ini dia guru baru kalian. Silahkan masuk, Ryuzaki-san!" Kata Eisuke Sensei mempersilahkan masuk.

"_Ohayou_." Sapa L yang memilih nama Ryuzaki kali ini sebagai nama samarannya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan disini?" Tanya Conan setengah berbisik pada Ai yang duduk disampingnya.

"Mana kutahu." Jawab Ai sembari mengangkat bahu. 'Apa rencanamu sebenarnya?' Batin Ai.

"Saya serahkan kelas ini dan anak-anak pada anda, Ryuzaki-san." Ucap Eisuke Sensei seraya melangkah keluar kelas.

Anak-anak menatap kearah L dengan berbagai arti. Ada yang terpesona, ada yang merasa aneh, ada yang merasa takut, ada yang merasa tertarik, dan lain sebagainya. Kelas itu mendadak sepi dan hening. Hanya desah nafas teratur yang terdengar di dalam sana.

"Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu. Nama saya Ryuzaki. Mulai hari ini sayalah yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian dan menjadi guru baru di sekolah ini. Mohon bantuannya!" Ucap L dengan sangat manis tak lupa senyuman dan ekspresi polosnya menghiasi wajah tampannya, membuat semua anak takjub.

"_Hai Ryuzaki-sensei_. Selamat datang di SD Teitan!" Ucap semua anak secara bersamaan begitu bersemangat.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai pelajarannya." Ucap L seraya duduk berjongkok diatas kursi membuat semua mata membelalak terkejut dan tak habis pikir dengan tingkah guru baru itu.

"Dia benar-benar aneh. Apa tadi itu nama aslinya? " Tanya Conan pada Ai.

"Yang kutahu dia itu mempunyai banyak nama samaran. Siapapun tak tahu nama dia yang sebenarnya." Jawab Ai membuat Conan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hn, menarik." Conan menarik ujung bibirnya—menampilkan seringai tipis.

"Apanya yang menarik?" Tanya Ai tak mengerti.

"Lelaki itu." Jawab Conan singkat.

"Apa kau sudah putus asa karena belum bisa mendapatkan Mouri-san sehingga kini beralih menjadi penyuka sesama jenis?" Ejek Ai dengan seringai dan nada sarkastiknya.

"Oi oi! Tutup mulutmu! Aku ini masih normal tau." Teriak Conan tanpa sadar karena merasa kesal dan terpancing emosi oleh ucapan Ai.

Semua orang beralih memandang kearah Conan dengan tatapan penuh tanya termasuk L.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya L pada Conan.

"Ti-tidak. Ma-maaf." Ucap Conan gugup, wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"_Ba-ka …_" Ucap Ai menekankan kata itu tepat di telinga Conan, membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Ai Haibara … Kau akan menerima balasanku nanti." Gumam Conan penuh kesungguhan dengan gigi gemertak menahan kesal. Sedangkan Ai hanya menyeringai, menganggap angin lalu ancaman Conan itu.

Fokus anak-anak kembali pada guru baru dihadapan mereka. Namun L sama sekali tak menghiraukan. Dia asyik menikmati coklat batang ditangannya, kemudian mengambil beberapa batang lollypop dari saku celananya—menyimpannya diatas meja.

"Yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari saya, maka akan mendapatkan semua permen ini." Ucap L menghentikan aktivitas anak-anak yang tengah asyik membicarakan dirinya.

Semua anak langsung mengalihkan pandangan kearah L. Seakan menunggu pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan. Termasuk Conan dan Ai, yang kali ini merasa tertarik dengan pertanyaan yang akan diajukan olehnya.

"Cantik, pintar, bemulut tajam, mempunyai mata indah namun menakutkan, berambut pirang kecoklatan. Siapakah dia?" Akhirnya sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari mulut L.

Beberapa anak nampak saling berdiskusi untuk menebak orang yang dimaksud. Bahkan ada yang melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan untuk memperjelas orang yang dimaksud.

Conan, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, dan Genta hanya sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan aneh dari L. Apalagi ketika merasakan aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuh Ai, membuat mereka semakin berkeringat dingin dan menelan ludah.

**5 menit berlalu.**

"AI HAIBARA." Jawab semua anak serentak.

"Kalian benar. Semua permen ini milik kalian." Ucap L seraya membagikan permen-permen itu ke setiap anak yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

**BRAAKK**

Ai menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras membuat semua orang terlonjak kaget, tapi tidak dengan L. Dia masih terlihat santai saja.

"IKUT AKU!" Ai menarik tangan L keluar kelas. Dia benar-benar sedang marah dan kesal saat ini. Dia akan memberikan pelajaran pada lelaki aneh dan menyebalkan yang dengan seenaknya masuk ke dalam kehidupannya, bahkan kini dia masuk ke dalam sekolahnya juga.

Sepertinya setiap hari gerak-gerik Ai akan berada dalam pengawasan L. Dia sangat bergerak cepat dalam melakukan rencananya, dan dia sangat serius ketika berkata akan menyelesaikan masalah Ai dan Conan serta kasus BO. Kemudian kembali ke Amerika membawa Ai bersamanya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**= Diatas Atap Sekolah =**

"Berhentilah bermain-main! Aku sungguh tak bisa membiarkanmu berlaku lebih jauh lagi. Apa maksudnya ini hah? Kau masuk kesini menjadi seorang guru? Apa kau benar-benar ingin mengawasiku setiap waktu? Tck, kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Lalu apa maksud pertanyaanmu tadi itu?" Ucap Ai dengan emosi meluap-luap. Dia sungguh ingin mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya pada lelaki ini.

"Shiho-san—"

"Berhentilah memanggilku begitu! Panggil aku Ai Haibara." Ucap Ai agak keras menyela perkataan L.

"Tenanglah! Shiho-san hanya perlu percaya pada saya. Begitu saja." Tukas L santai seakan tak peduli dengan amarah Ai. Dia tersenyum kemudian tanpa diduga mengangkat tubuh mungil Ai, mensejajarkan wajahnya.

"Hey, a-apa yang kau lakukan _baka_? Turunkan aku!" Ucap Ai berontak berusaha turun.

"Meski pun Shiho-san kini bertubuh kecil, tapi tetap cantik dan menarik bagi saya." Tutur L polos—menatap intens kedua bola mata Ai.

"_Ba-baka_, tutup mulutmu! Cepat turunkan aku!" Ai tak lagi berontak. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang kini menjalari kedua pipinya. Bahkan kini dia menghindari tatapan L. Jujur saja, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan saat ini.

"_Kawai._ Saya suka Shiho-san. Ah tidak, saya suka Ai-chan." L kini tersenyum sangat manis seraya menurunkan tubuh Ai. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Ai seorang diri yang berdiri mematung, heran dan bingung dengan apa yang baru dia dengar dari mulut lelaki itu.

'Apa maksudnya itu? Benar-benar merepotkan berurusan dengan lelaki seperti dia.' Batin Ai.

'Tck, apa-apaan itu? Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka? Haibara menyukainya dan diapun menyukai Haibara. Perfect.' Gumam Conan dalam hatinya seraya mengepalkan sebelah tangannya erat ketika melihat mereka.

Ada sebuah perasaan aneh di dalam hatinya. Dia tak suka, sangat tak menyukai kedekatan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Seharusnya yang dekat dengan Ai, cukuplah dirinya saja. Namun kini, ada lelaki lain yang dekat dengan Ai. Bahkan sepertinya jauh lebih dekat dibanding dengannya.

Conan memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya, kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah Ai.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukaimu?" Ucap Conan mengejutkan Ai.

"Ternyata Tuan Detektif ini suka sekali mengintip dan menguping pembicaraan orang lain ya." Ucap Ai dengan seringai dan nada tajam khasnya.

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan diantara kalian? Jawab jujur!" Desak Conan dengan tatapan serius.

"Sudah kujawab berulang kali pertanyaanmu itu." Ai menguap malas seraya berjalan hendak kembali ke kelas, namun langkahnya terhenti karena Conan memegangi tangannya.

"Jawablah, Haibara!" Conan semakin mendesaknya.

"Kau ini kenapa, Kudo-kun? Jangan pernah mengusik kehidupanku, apalagi ini mengenai hal pribadiku. Aku sangat tak suka pada orang yang selalu ingin tahu urusan orang lain seperti dirimu." Ucap Ai dingin dan tajam membuat Conan terdiam—genggaman tangannya terlepas begitu saja sehingga Ai kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan menjauh pergi.

"Karena aku ingin selalu mengetahui apapun tentang dirimu, Haibara. Aku ingin bisa mengerti dirimu dan mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi. Hanya akulah yang bisa melindungimu, bukan dia." Gumam Conan menatap keatas langit biru dengan pandangan sendu.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Hari itu waktu berjalan seakan sangat lama. Terlebih bagi Ai dan Conan yang sangat tak menikmati waktu di sekolah karena guru baru yang begitu menyebalkan dan aneh. Namun sepertinya anak-anak yang lain sangat menyukai guru baru itu, buktinya mereka sangat ceria dan bersemangat menerima serta mendengarkan L menyampaikan pelajaran dengan cara yang aneh.

Dengan cara seorang L.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**Chapter 2 finish.**

**Kebayang gak tuh jika L jadi guru SD?**

**Lucu banget pastinya. Mau dong jadi muridnya L ... Hehehe :p**

**How dou you think about this?**

**Give me your review, ok! ^_^**


	3. Pertemuan Pertama L Dengan Kaito KID

**GENRE : Comfort/Hurt, Romance, Crime**

**.**

**RATED : T **_**possible**_** M (Buat jaga-jaga)**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Detektif Conan © Gosho Aoyama**

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba &amp; Takeshi Obata**

**Don't Play With Me! © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : TYPO, OOC **_**may be**_**, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca &amp; Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 **

**PERTEMUAN PERTAMA L DENGAN KAITO KID**

**x x x**

* * *

Hari minggu.

Waktu kosong seperti ini biasanya digunakan Ai dan Conan untuk mengerjakan project pembuatan antidote APTX 4869 di laboratorium bawah tanah—di rumah Prof. Agasa. Hanya berdua saja. Namun kali ini, tak hanya mereka yang ada disana. Ada seseorang yang ikut di dalam kegiatan itu. Seseorang yang secara tiba-tiba datang ke dalam kehidupan mereka dengan tujuan membantu menyelesaikan masalah yang sedang dihadapi berkaitan dengan BO.

L. Ya, dialah orangnya.

Lelaki itu tengah asyik menyusun balok-balok gula diatas meja sembari mengemut permen lollypopnya. Begitu serius, seakan mengerjakan sesuatu hal yang sulit dan rumit seperti project pembuatan antidote yang tengah dilakukan oleh Conan dan Ai.

"Lebih baik kau pulang saja. Untuk apa kau disini? Sama sekali tak membantu sedikitpun." Ucap Ai tajam dan dingin—merasa kesal melihat tingkah L yang begitu kekanakan dan tak berguna.

Conan menampilkan sebuah senyuman kemenangan. Karena lelaki yang tak disukainya itu telah diusir oleh Ai tanpa harus dia sendiri yang mencari cara agar membuatnya pergi darisana.

"Saya sudah katakan sebelumnya bahwa saya akan terus mengawasi Ai-_chan _setiap waktu." Ucap L seolah tak peduli tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Tck, kau pikir Haibara tawanan? Dia tidak perlu diawasi sampai seperti itu." Ucap Conan bernada tidak suka.

"Saya melakukannya demi keselamatan Ai-_chan_. BO sedang mengincar nyawanya, dan saya tak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuh Ai-chan sedikitpun." Tukas L berwajah serius.

"Tck, terserah kau sajalah." Ucap Ai merasa malas meladeninya. Meski dalam hati dia merasa bergetar melihat ekspresi wajah L saat mengatakan hal itu tadi.

Keseriusan dan kesungguhan.

Ya, Ai melihat hal itu pada sorot mata L tadi.

'Sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukai Haibara.' Ucap Conan dalam hati. Perasaan sesak dan tak suka semakin menyeruak di dalam dadanya.

"Ai-_chan_ …" Panggil L dengan manisnya.

"Jangan panggil nama depanku lagi jika kau masih sayang dengan nyawamu!" Ketus Ai mengeluarkan aura hitam, membuat Conan bergidik ngeri. Namun bagi L hal itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh.

"Saya kehabisan stock makanan manis. Bisa antar saya pergi belanja?" Pinta L masih dengan ekspresi polosnya.

"Kudo-_kun_ yang akan mengantarmu. Sekalian belanja bahan makanan, karena persediaan disini sudah habis." Ucap Ai seenaknya mengambil keputusan.

"Oi oi! Apa maksudnya itu? Kenapa jadi aku yang harus pergi dengannya?" Tanya Conan merasa keberatan.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau, biar aku sa—" Ucapan Ai dengan cepat dipotong oleh Conan.

"Baiklah, biar aku saja yang pergi dengannya." Ucap Conan sembari memperlihatkan senyum anehnya. 'Lebih baik aku yang pergi. Aku tak akan membiarkan Haibara hanya berduaan saja dengannya.' Pikir Conan.

"Cepat sekali kau berubah pikiran, Kudo-_kun_." Tukas Ai sedikit heran namun dia tak ingin bertanya lebih. "Pergilah! Keberadaan kalian disini hanya menganggu konsentrasiku saja." Lanjutnya dengan nada tajam nan menusuk hati.

"Oi oi! Mulutmu itu benar-benar tajam, Haibara." Ucap Conan mendengus kesal.

"Saya pergi dulu ya, Ai-_chan_. Hati-hati di rumah." Ucap L seraya mengusap lembut kepala Ai. Dia segera berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, diikuti Conan yang sweatdrop melihat aura gelap menguar dari tubuh Ai.

"Tck, orang itu benar-benar menyebalkan." Ucap Ai menahan emosi karena tak menyukai perlakuan L padanya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Hening.

Sepi.

Selama perjalanan tak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Conan berjalan sembari memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya dengan tatapan lurus ke depan, sedangkan L acuh saja menikmati permen lollypop besar di tangannya tanpa peduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

Jarak antara rumah Prof. Agasa dengan minimarket yang akan dituju lumayan jauh, kira-kira memakan waktu hampir 15 menit. Kini mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan. L segera menerobos masuk, bergerak menuju rak yang dipenuhi berbagai makanan manis seperti permen, cokelat, dan lain sebagainya. Conan sibuk mencari barang-barang yang sesuai dengan tulisan yang diberikan oleh Ai tadi.

"Conan-_kun_, sudah selesai?" Tanya L yang telah selesai berbelanja kebutuhannya. Kini kedua tangannya menjinjing kantong belanjaan yang isinya makanan serta minuman dengan kadar manis tinggi.

"Sudah." Jawab Conan malas. "Aku tak menyangka, ternyata nafsu makanmu cukup besar juga ya." Ujarnya lagi menatap L dengan tatapan tak habis pikir.

"Conan-kun terlalu memuji." Ucap L tersenyum manis.

"Siapa juga yang sedang memujimu? Dasar aneh!" Conan sweatdrop mendengar ucapan L.

Dia sungguh tak menyangka, bagaimana bisa lelaki seperti L menjadi seorang detektif dunia yang terkenal dengan kejeniusannya? Dilihat dari sisi manapun lelaki itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan dedikasinya sebagai seorang detektif hebat. Atau mungkin L mempunyai dua kepribadian berbeda? Ya, pemikiran itu masuk akal juga.

L hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Conan.

"Ya sudah, aku akan membayar belanjaan ini dulu. Kau tunggu saja disini." Ucap Conan seraya melangkah menuju kasir.

Senyuman di wajah tampan L menghilang seketika berubah menjadi serius saat melihat sosok lelaki yang baru saja memasuki minimarket bersama seorang gadis berambut panjang terikat. Lelaki itu mempunyai wajah yang mirip dengan Shinichi Kudo, bahkan warna rambutnya pun sama. Hanya saja model rambut mereka yang berbeda.

"Ayo pergi!" Ajak Conan setelah membayar semua belanjaannya—berjalan keluar minimarket diikuti oleh L.

'Hn Kudo-_kun_?' Lelaki itu—**_Kaito Kuroba_**—melihat Conan tengah berjalan pergi bersama seseorang yang membuat matanya sedikit membulat tak percaya. 'Ti-tidak mungkin. L Lawliet … Di-dia ada di Jepang …' Pekiknya dalam hati.

"Hey, Kaito! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Aoko—gadis yang berdiri disampingnya—mengernyitkan dahi karena heran melihat gerak-gerik Kaito yang aneh.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hehehe … Ayo cepat belanjanya! Setelah itu kita segera pulang." Ucap Kaito kembali bersikap biasa.

"Kau aneh sekali." Ucap Aoko seraya melangkah menuju rak makanan yang hendak dibelinya.

'Apa hubungan Kudo-_kun_ dengan L Lawliet? Aku harus segera mencari tahu.' Batin Kaito sangat penasaran.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**= Kediaman Prof. Agasa =**

Ai memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berkedut sakit karena melihat tingkah kedua lelaki di depannya. Mereka saling beradu argumen tanpa ada yang mau mengalah. Dua detektif jenius yang sama-sama egois dan kekanakan. Sungguh dimata Ai, mereka tak pantas menjadi seorang detektif. Jika dunia tahu sikap dan sifat mereka yang sebenarnya seperti ini, entah apa yang akan dikatakan semua orang.

"Berhenti bertengkar atau aku akan membungkam mulut kalian dengan caraku sendiri." Ucap Ai tajam dan penuh ancaman. Tak lupa tatapan membunuh yang dilayangkannya—membuat kedua lelaki itu bungkam seketika.

"Ai-_chan_ …" L menatap Ai dengan kedua bola mata besarnya—yang entah mengapa terlihat imut di mata Ai.

"Apa?" Ketus Ai.

"Ayo pergi ke Taman Hiburan!" Ajak L bersemangat sembari tersenyum.

'Apa dia bodoh? Tentu saja Haibara akan menolaknya.' Batin Conan.

Ai terdiam terlihat berpikir, kemudian berkata: "Baiklah."

Jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Ai sungguh mengejutkan Conan. Dia tak menyangka bahwa Ai akan menerima ajakan dari L. Seperti bukan Ai Haibara yang biasanya saja.

"Ha-haibara kau—" Ucapan Conan segera dipotong oleh L.

"Ayo berangkat Ai-_chan_! Conan-_kun _tidak boleh ikut. Ini acara kencan kami." Ucap L santai tak peduli deathglare yang dilayangkan Ai dan ekspresi terkejut Conan.

"Aku ganti pakaian dulu." Ai melangkah menuju ke kamarnya meninggalkan mereka berdua disana.

"Hey! Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu datang kesini? Jujur saja, aku masih belum bisa mempercayaimu. Aku merasa kau mempunyai tujuan yang tersembunyi." Ucap Conan memasang wajah serius.

"Seperti yang telah saya katakan sebelumnya. Saya datang kesini karena ingin membantu kalian, terutama Ai-_chan_." Ucap L masih memberikan jawaban yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Jika kau sampai membuat Haibara terluka, aku tak segan-segan akan membunuhmu." Ancam Conan penuh keseriusan.

"Hal itupun berlaku untukmu." Kini nada suara L berubah. "Jika kau menyakitinya sedikit saja apalagi membuatnya menangis, maka akupun tak segan melenyapkanmu. Dengan begitu akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk mendapatkan dan memilikinya. Bukan begitu?" Tatapan L menjadi menakutkan begitu juga dengan cara bicaranya—membuat Conan sedikit bergidik ngeri.

'Aku semakin yakin, dia ini memang mempunyai dua kepribadian.' Batin Conan.

Kini mereka saling berperang dingin melalui tatapan. Hingga kedatangan Ai dengan terpaksa mengakhiri semuanya.

"Ai-_chan_ … Kau imut sekali." Puji L tersenyum memandangi Ai tanpa berkedip. Dia telah berubah menjadi L yang biasanya lagi.

"Berisik kau! Ayo pergi." Ai menarik tangan L—melangkah keluar rumah meninggalkan Conan seorang diri. "Tolong jaga rumah ya, Kudo-_kun_!" Ucapnya sebelum menghilang tertelan pintu.

"Tck, sial." Conan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat karena amarah yang menyelimuti. Dadanya terasa panas dan terbakar melihat Ai pergi dengan L. Namun dia hanya diam tanpa bisa mencegah ataupun melarang mereka.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**= Tropical Land =**

Dua anak manusia berbeda gender itu terlihat berjalan beriringan menyusuri taman hiburan tanpa berniat menaiki atau mencoba salah satu arena permainan yang tersedia. Seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang strawberry dengan seorang lelaki dewasa berambut raven hitam. Ai dan L. Mereka masih membungkam mulutnya sejak tadi. Tak ada yang memulai untuk bicara. Mereka terlalu sibuk bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Ai-_chan _…" L memulai pembicaraan.

Ai mengalihkan pandangan kearah lelaki yang berada disampingnya tanpa memberikan respon. Hanya menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh lelaki itu selanjutnya.

"Akan kuberitahukan semua yang kuketahui mengenai BO." Ucap L menunjukkan pribadi yang berbeda. "Sekaligus rencana yang telah kususun untuk menangkap mereka." Lanjutnya lagi menatap Ai dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Hm, baiklah. Beritahu aku semuanya!" Ucap Ai tanpa penolakan.

"Kita naik kincir angin itu. Agar kita lebih leluasa dalam berbicara." L menunjuk kincir angin yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Ai mengangguk.

"Kau tunggulah sebentar disini! Aku akan membeli minuman dulu." Ucap L seraya berjalan pergi.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata kelam memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka sejak tadi. Dia tersenyum tipis kemudian berkata: "Ternyata begitu ya."

Sosok misterius itu segera keluar dari persembunyiannya. Melangkah pergi untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut, namun pergerakannya terhenti ketika merasakan sesuatu mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Sudah mau pergi? Bahkan kau belum memberiku salam, Tuan Kaito Kuroba. Ah atau kupanggil kau Kaito Kid saja?" Ucap seorang lelaki bermata panda.

"Ternyata memang sulit ya bersembunyi dari seorang detektif jenius sepertimu, L Lawliet." Ucap Kaito santai meski pada nyatanya dia sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran L yang tiba-tiba.

"Jangan terlalu memuji. Lantas apa maksudmu memata-matai kami?" Tanya L memicingkan matanya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Kudo-_kun_ dan gadis itu. Karena sepertinya ada sesuatu hal penting yang tidak kuketahui." Jawab Kaito jujur.

"Jika kau memang ingin tahu, kau bisa bertanya langsung padaku. Dengan senang hati aku akan memberitahumu, tanpa kau harus melakukan hal seperti ini." Ucap L bernada sarkasme.

"Hahaha … Begitukah? Kalau begitu aku yang salah. Maaf!" Kaito menggaruk belakang kepala yang tak gatal.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Kaito Kid. Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu langsung dengan seorang pencuri jenius dan legendaris sepertimu." L mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Suatu kehormatan juga bagiku karena bisa bertemu dengan detektif hebat sepertimu, L Lawliet." Kaito menjabat tangan L.

"Kita akan berbicara lagi lain waktu. Sekarang aku masih ada urusan. Permisi!" L sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Hm, aku menunggu waktu itu tiba." Gumam Kaito—memandangi kepergian L yang semakin menjauh dari pandangan matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**Chapter 3 end.**

**Thanks for reading :-)**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
